


Not on my watch

by daliarod



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, fic request, inspired by a tumblr gif set of that older lad leaning towards sansa at the feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: His watch has just begun, Jon will not let this Northern man get close to Sansa at the Winterfell Feast.Sansa's POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Making this fic for this excellent Tumblr post  
> https://sansuhhhsnark.tumblr.com/post/184758399654/gifs-by-athimbleful

Sansa slowly sipped the red liquid from her cup, soaking up the ambiance of the Great Hall. There was laughter and rowdiness at every corner. Even Brienne, who refrained from drinking, had begun pouring herself another cup while playing a game with Ser Jaime, Tyrion and Pod. Sansa loved seeing her happy, she was a ray of sunshine. Her smile had made the rest of the men join in on the laughter. Sansa smiled as she took another sip of wine.

“You look lovely as ever Lady Stark, if I may have a word with you?”

She looked up and saw a Northern man, his dark graying hair was pulled back. His gray beard was an indication of his age even if his kind eyes were youthful and had a hint of mischief. She raised her cup towards his own.

“Of course, Ser Roderick”

The older man looked around for a seat but decided to place his hand around her chair and leaned in to speak with her.

“Your Lady Mother would be proud of you for tending to your people during this awful winter. You’ve become a beauty to behold.”

The younger Sansa would have been flattered and delighted at his pretty words. Yet she had to refrain from snorting and rolling her eyes. She remembered to be always courteous with her actions and words.

“I thank you, Ser. You’re too kind.”

He reached for the pitcher, “Let me fill your cup.” He poured the red wine carefully as she thanked him.

“The Great War has been won, bellies are being filled with roasted boar and wine. What now my, Lady? Any plans to begin a family?” he raised his eyebrows as he took a gulp from his cup.

“I have a family. Besides, I need to rebuild Winterfell from the damages it has taken.” She turned to her left to see Jon glaring at the Ser Roderick, she could see Queen Daenerys talking to him reaching for his chair to get his attention back to her. It took all her strength to hide the feeling at the pit of her stomach.

“You’ll need plenty of help to rebuild a castle such as Winterfell”

Sansa glanced back to Ser Roderick and gave him a slight smile, “I suppose this is the part where I wonder who can possibly help me with such a task.”

The man leaned closer, “If you’ll have me, my talents go beyond fighting with a sword. I know about infrastructure, agriculture, and a few other areas that can please you… in rebuilding Winterfell” he gave her a wicked wink.

Sansa knew better than to match his flirtatious actions, she blushed like a maid and feign a small gasp while hiding her face as she drank from her cup.

“And what other areas of expertise of yours might that be?” Jon had risen up from his chair and brought himself closer to her side sitting directly on the table. His body was turned towards her while placing his cup on his thigh. He had a serious look, huffing his chest as his eyes narrowed at Ser Roderick’s hand behind her chair.

“I’m sure a man from the Night’s Watch, would like to know what I know.” Ser Roderick had leaned closer towards Sansa to speak to Jon. She could see Jon's jawline clench and his hand formed into a fist. She felt the tension between them and all she could do was stare coldly at the distance and sip from her cup.

“I’m not in the Night’s Watch” Jon quickly responded.

The older man leaned back turning his head to the side and let out a laugh of amusement. “Oh I’ve heard stories about you, alright. That man, Tormund won’t stop talking about you. How you infiltrated the Wildlings to get information and how you betrayed them for the Night’s…”

Sansa turned to face Jon, who had a stoic face as Ser Roderick spoke. She looked behind and saw Queen Daenerys speaking with Varys. She was glad she was preoccupied, she had to interrupt before anyone could hear.

“Tormund says many things, absurd things. Did he tell you why they call him Giantsbane?”

Ser Roderick laughed, “I’ve been fortunate enough to hear it, yes.”

Tormund appeared as if his name summoned him from thin air. “My friends! Never in a lifetime would I ever believe I would be speaking to a former crow and a Lady!” his crooked smile broke through his red beard. He has stupidly drunk, spilling his own wine from an animal tusk he called a cup. “Splendid feast Lady Sansa. I have never eaten this well, you southerners know how to cook."

“You are in the North, Tormund.” Ser Roderick spoke walking behind Sansa’s chair.

As a reflex, Jon moved closer to Sansa fully placing himself in front of her. She could swear that his eyes had the power to melt her core. She stared up at admiration at him, she did not know how long they stared into each other eyes. The circle of men had grown around her, more Free-Folk had gathered to her side sharing stories.

Tormund had been filling everyone’s cup, engaging them to drink with him. He had dared Jon to swallow his drink without stopping.

Only to face Jon’s refusal, Sansa locked eyes with him again, “Go on, I believe in you.” She meant it. More than him being capable of drinking wine. She would always believe in Jon. They saved each other, saved Winterfell, and brought their family together.

They were family, she reminded herself. Sansa had to look away to shield herself from heartbreak. She was confused at her strange feelings. Yet the heaving breathing of his chest and the dark heat of his eyes made her forget things she should not. All she could do was flush down her feelings with a cup of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe today is the last episode!!! Love the JONSA Fam!!

Jon quenched his thirst with his third coup of ale. No amount of cups could ease the pain of his muscles nor could it make him forget the smell of the burning bodies outside the walls of Winterfell. He was tired and wary but being alive when others were not as lucky gave the castle a reason to celebrate. He turned to face Daenerys sitting by his side who was preoccupied with Tyrion.

It wasn’t long for the wine and ale flowing through the Great Hall, start making everyone rowdy. Many women and men began leaving together and it wasn’t hard to guess what they will be doing next.

“Perhaps we shall retire” Daenerys spoke as he turned to look at her, she was giving him a light smile. The flames from the fireplace reflected on her eyes. Jon saw what she was even behind her cool demure.

“I still have ale, there’s much to celebrate.”

Her smile had turned into a frown as she stared off at the distance. Jon wanted to take the opportunity to speak with Sansa. As he turned, a northern man was speaking to her. Very close, too close for his liking. He had a smirk on his face as he chatted away with Sansa, whose expression was hard to read.

Her eyes twinkled with the candle light, the man was making her laugh with something he said. He gripped his cup tighter, Jon wanted to go up to him and tell him to back away. His glare was broken as Daenerys unwrapped his fingers from forming a fist.

“Relax, we will defeat my enemies.”

Jon sighed, he was tired of fighting but he had to keep his family safe. He nodded, “Of course, Dany.”

“You don’t seem too convinced?” She gripped his hand, “Cersei Lannister won’t sit on the Iron Throne any longer.” She whipped her head to Tyrion directing her fury towards him.

Jon stood up and walked a few steps towards Sansa and Ser Roderick, their conversation was at the back of his mind. Rebuilding Winterfell was important to him, he would rather stay up here than march south for a war that he did not want to fight. He couldn’t keep away from intervening when Ser Roderick’s tone took a different flirty direction.

He interrupted, his voice harsher than it should be. He hated that the man had a cocky smile and leaned closer to Sansa when he spoke to him. He matched the man’s body language by casually sitting on the table.

Jon wasn’t interested in what the he had to say, he was focused on getting closer to her. Sansa had grown comfortable as more free folk surrounded them. She was gleaming and smiling up at him and for a moment nothing else mattered. He was happy and in Winterfell. Many years ago, he believed that happiness was never for him, that he would grow old and cold in the Wall. Hearing Sansa affirm that she believed in him even if it was for a drinking game, reassured him that everything he was doing was for the greater good. He returned her smile, and felt her gentle eyes melt all the stress from his bones.

He had to sacrifice his happiness if it was the last thing he did for his family. He stood and turned to Daenerys, who raised his cup towards him. He felt Sansa get up from her seat, his eyes followed her to where she leaned back against a castle Wall sipping from her cup. Jon wanted to go after her but Tormund wrapped his arm around him caging him to continue a lousy conversation.

The group had dispersed and Jon was sitting, even Daenerys had left for the night.

“You’re sister is a fine Lady.” Ser Rodrick sat on her chair making Jon’s stomach churn.

Jon gave him a look that he wished could make him disappear. He kept silent, knowing that his judgement was gone with the many drinks he has had.

“You can see it in her eyes, she needs a good man that can love her the way she wants to be loved.”

“Aye” Jon chugged and finished his drink. His eyes searched for her, she was no longer by the wall. Instead she had walked towards Sandor, he watched intensely as she had reached over his hand. The same way she had towards him when they were in Castle Black. Sansa had given him a second chance to fight for the living, to fight for Winterfell. His eyes started to sting.

She smiled at the Hound. He clumsily stood up and Ser Roderick reached to balance him out.

“Don’t. That man is much bigger than you, less drunk than you as well”

“I don’t appreciate men taking advantage of her. Not after all she’s been through. I might not be able to say it to him but I will say it to you. Stay away from her.” He growled at him.

He backed away and bowed his head, “Don’t worry, I won’t pursue her. Besides, I wouldn’t hurt her.”

Jon pushed passed him, he didn’t have the strength to turn around one last time to take a look at her. He couldn’t bare watch her smile at another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic does this justice, will be doing Jon's POV later on. Let me know what yall want for Jon's POV


End file.
